The New Neighbors
by fanfictioner04
Summary: Phil and Lil move to a new house. They get new neighbors and one of them has ADHD. What will happen?
1. Prologue

Author's note: I don't own Rugrats at all! This is an All Grown Up fiction. This is the Prologue of "The New Neighbors". It has what leads up to Chapter 1.  
  
Phil, Lil, Betty, and Howard were driving to the Rec. Center when they saw an open house.  
  
Phil: Mom, dad can we go see that open house?  
  
Howard: Sure.  
  
Lil: All right!  
  
They almost always stop to see open houses. And this one looked particularly nice. Soon they were walking in when they saw the realtor Bob.  
  
Bob: Hi!  
  
Howard: Hi, we're here just to look.  
  
Bob: Ok. If you have any questions just ask.  
  
They first went into the living room. The furniture was still there. They saw a fireplace, lots of plugs, and it was a good size one.  
  
Betty: Nice living room.  
  
Then they saw the kitchen. The fridge was the latest model that let you see inside it. The wall was painted baby blue. It was nice tiled floor.  
  
Phil and Lil: Cool fridge!  
  
Next they went in the backyard. It had a nice sized pool and a hot tub. It had a clubhouse that is built in the ground.  
  
Howard: Well we've always wanted a pool.  
  
Next they went up stairs and into the master's room. It was huge! The closet was as big as a normal sized bedroom. The bathroom had a bath/shower, a two-person hot tub, and two sinks (and of course the toilet!)  
  
Lil: It's huge!  
  
Next they went into two different rooms, they were exactly the same!  
  
Phil: Whoa!  
  
They went downstairs.  
  
Howard: Any potential buyers?  
  
Bob: Only if you are.  
  
Betty: We are!  
  
Back at their house they call a realtor company and they arrange for it to be sold.  
  
After two days they sell it to a family with the last name as Markson. There was Jack (the man) Jan (the woman) Jeff (the son), and Erica (the daughter).  
  
After 4 weeks they had all the paper work and everything done and were all packed. Before they left Tommy and Dil came over.  
  
Dil: Why are you moving?  
  
Tommy: Don't you like it here?  
  
Phil: Well we found a nicer house.  
  
Lil: Yeah. And it has a pool!  
  
Tommy and Dil: Bye!  
  
Phil and Lil: Bye! 


	2. Meeting the New Neighbors

Author's note: Still don't own Rugrats!  
  
Tommy: Hey Dil the new neighbors are here!  
  
Dil: Cool! Let's go over!  
  
Tommy: Hi my name is Tommy and this is my brother Dil!  
  
Lady: Hi my name is Janet, that's my husband Marty, my daughter Ali, and my son Matt. He has ADHD.  
  
Dil: What's that?  
  
Janet: Its Attention Deflect Hyperactive Disorder. Which means it's hard for him to control his mind and he gets hyper.  
  
Dil: Ok.  
  
Tommy: That's to bad.  
  
Janet: Yeah, but it's been improving a lot.  
  
Tommy: Does he take medication for it?  
  
Janet: He takes Strattera.  
  
Dil: That's good. Well we better get going! Bye  
  
Tommy: Bye!  
  
Janet: Bye.  
  
Author's note: Matt is just like my little brother who takes Strattera and has ADHD. 


	3. No Allowence for the Week and Going to P...

Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since an update but I've been busy with other stories like Timmy and Tootie especially Timmy and Tootie and I still don't own Rugrats or Rugrats All Grown Up!  
  
Tommy: I can't believe it.  
  
Dil: I know they're going to trash Phil and Lil's place!  
  
Tommy: That's not what I meant!  
  
Dil: Then they're oh no! Go to school with us! Oh the pain!  
  
Tommy: That's not it either.  
  
Dil: They'll run around like chickens with their heads cut off?  
  
Tommy: NO!  
  
Dil: Then what?  
  
Tommy: Matt has ADHD!  
  
Dil: Yeah.  
  
Tommy: REMBER DUMBO! HE GET'S HYPER!  
  
Dil: Oh. What?  
  
Tommy: Dil just understand he'll be crazy at times.  
  
Dil: Got it chief!  
  
Tommy: Good. Now do you want to go visit Phil and Lil?  
  
Dil: Let's go ask Mom and Dad. MOM! DAD! CAN WE VISIT PHIL AND LIL RIGHT NOW?  
  
DD: FINE! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!  
  
Dil: OK! Tommy see how easy it is to yell without be punished.  
  
Stu: AND FOR YELLING NO ALLOWENCE THIS WEEK!  
  
Dil: Doh! How? I thought.  
  
Stu: IT'S STILL A RULE YOU KNOW! WE NEVER CHANGED IT!  
  
Dil: But, but, but, but.  
  
Tommy: Ha ha!  
  
Stu: FOR SAYING HA HA TOMMY NO ALLOWENCE EITHER!  
  
Tommy: Man their good. They know everything even when I'm not yelling.  
  
Dil: Welcome to my world.  
  
DD and Stu run down the stairs and then they leave. Not to long afterwards they arrive.  
  
Dil pointing at Phil and Lil's house: I wonder who lives in that hunk of junk.  
  
Phil coming outside: Hey guys!  
  
Dil: It actually looks pretty nice!  
  
Tommy: You always do that.  
  
Dil: It's not my fault if it's ugly.  
  
Phil: What were you saying?  
  
Dil: Nothing. This house looks nice! 


	4. Visiting Phil and Lil

Author's note: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for it taking over a year and a half! Don' own Rugrats or All Grown Up!

The Pickles family is already in the house and Tommy and Dil are in the Pool with Phil and Lil.

Tommy: This is by far the coolest house I've ever seen!

Dil: Well the outside looks ugly but other than that it's perfect.

Phil and Lil: We know.

Tommy: Who wants to have a contest for best jumps in the pool. We'll have one type at a time. The other people who aren't will judge the jump from 1-10 and the highest combined score wins. The winner of the most gets...a...um...ten dollar bill.

Dil: I'll play.

Phil: I will too.

Dil: And me.

Tommy: OK. First type is the cannonball. I'll go first.

Tommy jumps in.

Dil: I give it an 8

Phil: A 7

Lil: A perfect 10.

Tommy: I get a 25.

Lil: I'll go next.

She jumps.

Tommy: A 5

Dil: 6.

Phil: 4.

Lil: Aw man! I get a 15.

Dil: My turn.

He jumps in.

Tommy: 10.

Lil: 10.

Phil: 10.

Dil: Wow a...um...good score, I think.

Tommy: A perfect 30 for you Dil!

Phil: My turn.

He jumps in.

Tommy: 8

Dil: 5

Lil: 9

Phil: I get a 22.


End file.
